Disappointing
by Aiiro Hoshi
Summary: ...and despite his infinite superiority, he felt as though he had lost something quite important. And he had. Yako had been useful to him, but of course she could do nothing now.


**Brief Commentary:  
**First MTNN fic - got into this just last weekend, and I love it so very much. I should actually say that I love Neuro very much, but anyhow... I've caught a few of these floating around, but this is my own take on such a situation.

* * *

**Disappointing  
**_One Shot_

_It's regrettable, truly regrettable_.

He thought to himself, standing in front of the mutilated body before him. He wore no expression, only a pensive, if slightly tired face.

_So much potential, so much room to evolve._

The blood threatened to lap at his shoes, clean as they were, and he took a step back in slight disgust. Even if it was her blood, it was still the blood of an unintelligent human, and to this trait she had been no exception. Neuro's eyes were unusually sober despite the prospect of another mystery, but he had a feeling that even if he were to eat this particular one, there would be a bitter aftertaste. The mere thought of this suggested to him that this would be quite unappetizing as far as mysteries went.

Yako's fame as a child prodigy (really now, she wasn't at all) had caught up with her. Murdered in her own bedroom, away from any protection Neuro might have offered.

_Too late for that now_, he reflected tiredly. Neuro didn't want to deal with this at the moment - he would have to face the matter of speaking to the media, informing them of his supposed "deep sorrow" over his "sensei's" death, and then find an alternate route as to how he should continue eating. How bothersome - humans could never do anything cleanly, could they?

To be honest, Neuro had grown fond of Slave Number One. She had obeyed him with little question and few rebellious thoughts, had access to a side of humans that he could never (and never will) acquire, and had continued to amuse him for a long time. But she was dead now, and despite his infinite superiority, he felt as though he had lost something quite important. And he had. Yako had been useful to him, but of course she could do nothing now.

_Really...you ARE useless. Slave Number Two has more worth than you now, you foolish dishrag._

The demon sighed, using his middle finger to rub the skin on his forehead. At least there was a second "mystery" at hand now - how was he supposed to eat adequately? Choose another human to cover for him, Neuro supposed, but that would be so troublesome...  
If she had to pick an opportunity do die, then why now? Stupid, stupid...he would've been naive to expect anything more from her. All of the efforts he had made to keep the child (because that's all she was, just a child) alive were now worth nothing.

"Is this revenge for your torture, slave?" he scoffed, "If you weren't dead already, I'd kill you now - except much more brutally. Besides, you couldn't have chosen a more careless murderer - after a few hours of investigation I could catch the bastard with no issues."

But Neuro didn't feel like catching him - not now, but perhaps later, if a bit of stress-relief was neccesary (and also if his hunger was too unbearable). He sighed, only half-aware of himself as he straightened his coat and prepared to leave the scene.

_Honestly, Yako. You couldn't even live up to my smallest expecation. You didn't evolve at all._

He felt greatly irritated at this thought as he exited via her bedroom window, barely restraining himself from crushing it on the way out.

_How foolish._

* * *

_Don't get me wrong, Neuro/Yako is my MTNN OTP. :D But I consider this to be a realistic approach to Yako's possible death. Granted, I've only read about half of the manga and am in the process of finishing the anime, so this is my take on how Neuro would react as I see him now. Who knows. Maybe, according to the latest chapter, he would get upset (like...almost crying? Weird thought...) if she died, but I dunno. I'm also not sure if this story flowed well or if it made any sense at all. Please let me know, eh!_


End file.
